


Iron Lad: Homecoming

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Iron Lad and Spidey team up to defeat the vulture. Peter Parker and Harley Keener fall for each other.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859515
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Iron Lad: Homecoming

Harley Keener had been a normal kid from Tennessee before he fought the avengers in Germany. Now he was the hero Iron Lad, not that anyone knew. He had moved to Queens so that he was closer to the compound. His mom got a job as a nurse in Queens at the hospital. The two kids had moved once Harley got back from his trip to Germany. Apparently, his mom met a friend where she worked who had a son his age and she wanted Harley to meet the kid. So instead of going to his internship, he had to call off and wait for his Mom’s friend’s nephew to get there. May was nice but the whole thing just seemed too much like a set-up. He knew he had no friends at home but that was because he had trouble making friends. The other boy came in and smiled as he told May about his day before seeing Macy, Harley, and Abby.

“I didn’t know we had guests coming over or I would have been home sooner,” Peter said. 

“It is fine,” Macy said. “You must be Peter.” 

“I am,” Peter said looking at the other boy.

“This is Macy and her two children, Harley and Abby. Harley will be starting at Midtown tomorrow,” May said.

“Oh,” Peter said as he realized what this was about. 

“Harley should have some classes with you,” Macy said. Peter seemed to understand what this was. He looked at Harley and smiled.

“How about I show you my room? I got some new tech that I have been working on and you seem to look like someone who would rather be working on something than talking,” Peter  said. Harley nodded as Peter led him back to his room before shut the door. 

“I am so sorry,” Peter said. “May thinks I need more friends. She doesn’t think that I have enough friends.”

“It’s alright. My mom is exactly the same. She worries about me all the time because I have no friends,” Harley said as he looked at the old computers all around. Peter was just like him when it came to tech. “So what are you currently working on?” 

“I am working on a drone to capture pictures of Spider-Man,” Peter said. “I hear the Daily Bugle pays well for pictures of the hero.” Harley had never heard about Spider-Man but Peter seemed to explain the drone which had powers similar to the hero. 

“You know a lot about him,” Harley said. Peter seemed to look worried.

“I have worked on tech for him,” Peter said. Harley seemed to understand.

“That must be cool,” Harley said. Peter nodded as the two talked about some other things. Peter showed him some of his designs for the drone. Eventually, Harley had to leave but he got Peter’s number. Abby had a smug look on her face as they walked home.

“You like him,” Abby said. Harley looked at her confused. Though Peter was attractive, he did not have a crush. Yes, he enjoyed spending time with the other boy, but that didn’t mean he was crushing on him. He didn’t think about Peter’s lips on him, well, not until that moment that Abby brought up the crush.

“I do not,” Harley said. Macy smiled at the two as they bickered about who was right.

~

Harley didn’t expect to meet Spidey, but when he did, he got thrown into a world that was not his own. He saved Spidey a few times as they tracked down Vulture well keeping up with hanging with Peter. Not that Peter helped with that. The other boy seemed to have a habit of disappearing at the wrong time. As the weeks of working with Spidey continued, Harley realized that he was falling for Peter at school. Not that Peter would notice. Peter had a thing for Liz Allen. He would never like Harley back. They were sitting away from the ferry after failing to stop the gadgets when Tony showed up. 

“I think we need to have a talk,” Tony said irritated. Spidey got up and looked excited.

“You’re Iron Man,” Spidey said. Tony looked at the boy like he shouldn’t be there. 

“I need to talk to my intern about what he did,” Tony said. Spidey swung away. Harley got out of the suit. 

“I’m sorry,” Harley said. 

“You are not getting back in the suit until you learn your place,” Tony said. 

“I was just trying to help Spidey,” Harley said.

“Do you even know who is behind the mask?” Tony asked. “Because I still can’t figure out who is hiding behind the mask.”

“He trusts me more than he trusts you,” Harley said. Tony looked annoyed.

“I’m taking the suit and you can head home. Your internship days will still be in effect but take two weeks to think about what you did, Kid,” Tony said upset with Harley as he sent the Iron Lad suit home. Harley started walking home. He was annoyed. He had skipped school to be here. 

“Harls?” a voice said. Harley saw Peter up ahead.

“What are you doing here?” Harley asked. “I thought you were in detention?”

“I skipped,” Peter admitted. “Why are you skipping?” Harley felt the tears about to come.

“I thought I could trust someone and now my mentor is mad at me. He thinks I choose wrong,” Harley said. Peter nodded.

“I have someone that I trust a lot. He helps me when I do something stupid which is often,” Peter said. “I lost my uncle a while ago. It made me realize somethings. One was realizing that no matter what, I had to try to help others even if it would endanger my own life.” Harley heard Peter’s words. 

“You know I was thinking about asking someone to Homecoming,” Harley said. Peter smiled.

“Me too, but I think they will say no,” Peter said.

“Liz would never say no,” Harley said. 

“I wasn’t going to ask Liz,” Peter said. Harley was confused. “Would you go to Homecoming with me?” 

“Of course Parker,” Harley said. “This is has a date right?” Peter laughed but made sure he knew it was a date. Harley went home and told his Mom about his date to homecoming. She seemed happy for the boy.

~

Peter and Harley made it to the dance. As they were about to walk up, Liz called them over. When Harley saw Liz’s dad, he realized who he was. He smiled and nodded. Peter and Harley went in but something was on Peter’s mind. 

“I hate to do this but I need to do something,” Peter said. Harley grabbed his hand. 

“I do as well,” Harley said before kissing his cheek. Peter was shocked but he kissed Harley’s other cheek. Harley went to his locker and pulled out his prototype suit. 

“Tony is going to kill me,” Harley muttered. He flew in the air following the car when he got to the warehouse, Toomes was pleased. 

“I figured you and Spider-boy would show up together,” Toomes said. Spidey came in.

“Sorry I’m late to the party,” Spidey said. 

“You aren’t late at all,” Toomes said with a grin. The wings went to attack but missed them. 

“You missed,” Spidey said. Toomes grinned as the building began to fall on them. Spidey pushed Harley down and took the ruble. 

“Spidey!” Harley called out. 

“Would you like me to alert, Mr. Stark?” Karen asked Harley.

“No,” Harley said as Spidey cried out for help. He needed to prove that he didn’t need Tony. Spidey all of a sudden saw Harley and lifted the debris off of them. They both got out. 

“We need to get Vulture,” Spidey said. Harley realized what he was going after.

“It’s moving day,” Harley said as he pulled Spidey close and flew towards where the plane would be heading. They found vulture and Harley focused on stopping the plane while Spidey fought Vulture. They ended up crashing onto Coney Island. The young heroes watched as Vulture tried to fight them. Once they had him captured after Spidey save his life, the two heroes went to the Ferris Wheel. 

“You know what sucks,” Spidey said.

“If it is not as bad as leaving your homecoming date, then don’t even,” Harley said. Spidey looked at him.

“Okay, that is too much of a coincidence. I was about to say that I left this amazing guy at homecoming,” Spidey said. 

“Oh,” Harley said. “I did the same.”

“You would have liked him,” Spidey said. “He is the best person I have met and I have been such a jerk lately.”

“I know how you feel,” Harley said. “Tony is going to be mad that I helped you again. He doesn’t trust you because he doesn’t know the guy under the mask but I trust you.” Spidey seemed to think about it. 

“I trust you with who is under the mask, but please know that I’m just a teenager from Queens,” Spidey said before reaching for his mask. Harley stopped him.

“As I said I don’t need to know,” Harley told him. “But you should know who you are working with.” Spidey went to protest but Harley had the suit retract to the watch. Harley sat there. Spidey seemed to look at the boy for a bit before he pulled off his mask with no warning. Harley went to stop him but when he saw the brown eyes, he froze. 

“I think you still owe me a dance,” Peter joked. 

“How about a kiss instead?” Harley asked. Peter looked at him before he moved closer and let his lips meet Harley’s. It felt weird since it was his first kiss but they pulled away and smiled before kissing each other again. 

~

“So you know who Spider-Man is but you told him that you were not going to tell me?” Tony asked again for what seemed the millionth time.

“Yes,” Harley said. “But I know you can trust him.” Tony smiled.

“That’s good because I made him a suit because the underoos are not that great,” Tony said as he showed Harley the new spider-suit. 

“He will like it,” Harley said. Tony pulled out the suit.

“You both make a great team,” Tony said. 

“We do,” Harley said as he went to left. Happy looked at Tony.

“So when are you going to tell Harley that you know the Parker boy is Spider-Man?” Happy asked.

“When Iron Lad and Spider-Man are ready to join the Avengers, I will tell them,” Tony said. “But for now, I need that ring. I just had a bunch of reporters sent here because Iron Lad was supposed to become an Avenger.” Happy hand him the ring as he went out to propose to Pepper.

~

Harley walked into the room and handed Peter a bag. Peter looked at Harley confused before opening it and looking surprised.

“You made me a suit?” Peter asked.

“Actually Tony did. I didn’t tell him who you were but he plans to help out as much as he can,” Harley said. 

“You are the best boyfriend ever,” Peter said before he realized what he said. He looked at Harley.

“You are the cutest boyfriend ever,” Harley said before kissing Peter’s cheek. Peter grinned before he went to try on the suit. He moved pulled off the mask to say something to Harley when he felt someone was watching.

“What the-”

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner chat here: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
